Doubts with Max
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max finds a website with all kinds of stories but doesn't see a lot of stories about him and his lover. KaixMax pairing!


Me: Hi everyone and Welcome to one of my creations!

Max: Please...make it stop!

Me: Quiet you...I thought of this story one day while writing one of my other stories. I hope you enjoy..MAX disclaimer!

Max:...Max-4-ever...does not own beyblade nor it's characters but owns..this concept.

Warning: BoyxBoy love, yaoi! KaixMax pairing!

* * *

Max was just enjoying his day off from work at his dad's beyshop. After Kai let him move in a couple of months ago, he didn't want to burden his partner and decided to carry his own weight around the house. On days off, he would clean the house from top to bottom, do laundry and cook dinner after doing his homework. Max was a ball of energy on this particular day and had done all his chores while Kai was out grocery shopping. It was Sunday and Max was bored. Kai wouldn't be home for another hour and decided T.V was not holding his attention long enough to enjoy the show. Irritated, Max decided to get on the computer and browse the internet. He came across a website full of people own stories about them and had interesting imaginations to say the least. Max frown when he couldn't find many stories about Kai and himself but he figured people couldn't imagine Kai with him. That depressed him a little. Why didn't they think he was a good match for the phoenix? Most of their friends even said they look cute together, but most people on this site thinks Takao or Rei looks sexier with the elder. Was he not sexy enough?

Frowning his brows, he goes towards the mirror in their shared rooms and looks at himself in the mirror. He wasn't as build as Rei and didn't have that Asian flare the other. His eyes didn't pierce a persons soul like the neko-jin either. He didn't have the depth and tone like Takao and wasn't as confident as the dragon wielder. He shook his head as he let those thoughts leave his head. If that was the case then Kai would have picked one of them and not sleep with him each night. It still struck a cord that a lot of people didn't find him Kai worthy. Going back towards the computer, Max decides to look for a story to read when an idea pops in his head; why don't he writes a story instead?! He is one of the main source of the relationship and he was sure people would see the workings of how it worked. This was a brilliant idea! Why didn't he do this before? Of course he wasn't going to put too much detail about their bedroom life. It's bad enough what people already thought about how they had sex and some...were very interesting to say the least.

Max cracked his knuckles and opened up a blank document. He thought for a moment before coming up with an idea about a story and started typing away at the computer.

Kai drove up into the drive way and parked the car. He pulled the groceries out from the back seat. Juggling between the paper bags and trying to get the keys from his pocket, he manages to find them and unlocks the door, pushing it open. He kicks the door back closed with his foot and walks towards the kitchen to put the bags down. He looks around and sees Max literally scrubbed the house clean. He sighs remembering he told the turtle to not do everything and he would pick up some of the chores. Speaking of said person, the house was quiet. Kai went towards the living room and found the T.V was off; strange. He walked towards the bathroom and didn't see the door closed. He wasn't there so he checked their bedroom and still nothing. Scratching the side of his head, he went towards the guest room and found the blond engrossed in the computer. He grins as he walks across room and wraps his arms around the boy. Max jumps a little and turns his head to see an amused Kai. He blushes and tries to hide the screen from his lover. Kai raises his eye brow and looks at the computer screen with interest.

Kai: "What are you up to?"

Max: "n..nothing!"

Kai: "hn...doesn't seem to be nothing if you're this flustered. Some kind of pron you don't want me to see?"

Max: _Face turns a deeper red _"NO! I was...just writing.." This is the type of things the people around the world don't know about. The Kai that jokes and pokes fun at his expense.

Kai: "Writing? I didn't know you wanted to become a writer."

Max: "I don't. I found this website with stories about all of us and I just decided to give them an actual inside look at our life without giving a lot away and not giving away my identity." Kai snorted at this and remembers vaguely about Max telling him about said site.

Kai: " Why even bother then? It's not like they would care.."

Max: " That's the point! Do you know there are more takao x you and rei x you pairings than there are Me x you parings?!" Max all but shouted. Kai sighs and looked at his koi with an raised eye brow.

Kai: "So, because there aren't enough stories about us, you decide to write one...about us? What would this accomplish?"

Max: " It will show them that I am actually worthy of being your partner!" Max looks at the screen and doesn't meet Kai's gaze. Kai feels irritated and let's go of Max. He moves just enough and turn the chair around so max can stop typing. He moves one of his hands under Max chin and raises his face so he can look into the deep blue eyes.

Kai: " You mean to tell me that you think so little of yourself, that you allow unknown people that has these wild imaginations, get you down? To make you think you aren't good enough for me?"

Max: " I'm proving it to myself as well as them!" Max couldn't hold his gaze with his lover and looked away from him. Kai got annoyed and let max go. He then walked towards the door with his back turn towards him.

Kai: "When you are done being stupid, you can find me in the kitchen. I'll be cooking dinner." Kai let the harsh words float in the air as he left. He knew he should have been a little more softer but how could Max allow stupid stories to fill his head with these doubts. If Kai didn't know any better, he would have thought Max would have looked at one story and followed it's advice to leave him or something. As many doubts he had getting together with the turtle, Max reassured him that he was the right one for him. Now here was Max having doubts. But what infuriates Kai the most is that Max would let other people opinions about their relationship affect him. He sighs as he takes out some chicken, vegetable, rice and spices and starts on dinner.

Max sits in the chair and lets out some air; that went badly. He didn't mean to let that last part slip out but in a way he was glad. He just didn't want to bring the subject up like this. He turned and looked at the computer and stared at his story. He thought on it and decided to leave it for now. He got up to find Kai and was ready to apologize. He knew Kai was the most self conscious about the relationship and he was the one the assured him everything was okay. Now here he was being a hypocrite. He entered the kitchen to find Kai slicing some potatoes and putting them into the water. Max glided across the floor and hugged Kai slowly, making sure not to touch to anything on the stove. Kai stopped in his movements and placed a hand on top of the boys hand. They stayed like that for a minute before Max started to speak.

Max: "I'm sorry Kai."

Kai: "Max, if you let people get to you about us then, you have a long road ahead. I don't plan on giving you up."

Max: " I don't want you to go either. I belong with you like you belong with me. We are both in this together" Max felt silly to let those negative thoughts come into his head all because of some stupid fiction.

Kai: " You now believe you are 'worthy' of my love?" Kai moved back from the stove some before turning in the boys arms. Max nodded and leaned up to capture his loves lips. Kai pulled away and held the boys head in his hands. "You are everything I could ever want. Never forget that. If you do then I'll have to remind you everyday just how much i want you and ONLY you."

Max: "You are my wildest dream come true Kai!" He felt very happy and kissed the teens lips again before pulling back.

Both boys finished dinner Kai made and Max washed the dishes, much to Kai's dismay. both walked back towards the guest room and Max got back on the computer. Kai sat beside him and looked at the screen again. He laid his head on the back of the chair and looked at Max concentrating on something.

Kai: "So what are you going to do with this story? Deleting it would be the best option, but that's my opinion."

Max: " But you don't know what it's about yet!" Kai looked at Max and then at the screen again.

Kai: " I highly doubt it's as good as the real thing." Max turned to look at him and Kai grinned. Kai got up from his chair and started to nibble and suck on the turtles neck. Max moaned softly. He felt Kai snake his hands up his shirt to tease his nipples.

Max: "Nnnh..no..i..guess not..ah! Kai! not so rough!" Max moved his hand towards the mark Kai was sure to have lefted on his neck. He turned to glare at the Phoenix as the other left the room.

Kai: "When you're done writing 'stories' I'll be in the bed." Max groaned as Kai walked out the room. The bastard! Max looked back at the computer and decided to post the story after all. The story was about the day Kai and himself had first gotten together. Except for one change in the memory, he was topping with Kai screaming his name with much detail. Max grinned as he turned off the computer and left the room to find his teasing lover. He wondered if he should give his pen name so Kai could read the story. But maybe he will make more chapters first.

* * *

Me: Okay there we go. I might be okay but it was something i wanted to put on here.

Kai: Yet I am still here! why?

Me: I have more to do with you guys!

Max: TT_TT R&R!

Me: You read the man! R&R *waves* til next story!


End file.
